Legs
Legs (born 2 December. 1984) is a Canadian professional wrestler, currently working for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. In the past the 22 year old has worked for various other companies, one of which was the global phenominon known as World Wrestling Entertainment. Currently Legs is not appearing on TV. But, just like his former manager and on-screen "girl" Trish Stratus, is taking a short and long over-due break from the ring. He may be back on screens shortly however. Promotions Wrestled for *World Wrestling Entertainment *Extreme World Wrestling *Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Career World Wrestling Entertainment The 20th of March 2006 edition of Monday Night Raw saw the debut of Legs. The slightly weird and nutty 21 year old was introduced to Canadian bombshell Trish Stratus on his debut night by none other than Mickie James (the psychotic Diva who had been feuding with Trish for months). Later in the night Trish and Legs both teamed up to defeat Mickie James and Kenny Dykstra in an intergender tag match. The match ended with a shoking Stratusfaction by Legs. For weeks to come (in and out of singles competition) Legs would always wnd his matches with that very same Startusfaction. On the 3rd of April edition of Raw (the night after Wrestlemania 22) Legs and Mickie were shown backstage talking about Trish and the plan they had going to make Mickie Women's Champion come Backlash. Trish overheard every detail of the conversation and later in the night confronted both Mickie and Legs about it. The duo evaded any question she asked about what she'd heard and escaped without any consequences. Two weeks later however Trish got her revenge. She challenged Mickie to a match at Backlash with Legs as the referee. Mickie figured she had this one in the bag until the tables were turned on her and she was beaten down by both Trish Stratus and Legs. Backlash approached fast and the match was all set. Trish retained her Championship with ease while Mickie had her own little temper tantrum. During Legs' last week with WWE Mickie James went on a rant, claiming that the special referee in her match against Trish cheated her out of the title. She interfered in Legs' match later in the night only to get beaten down by Trish once again. Legs' final week also saw himself, Mickie James and Trish Stratus attend the Smackdown show to visit then General Manager Stephanie McMahon. It was decided in the end that if Mickie was able to defeat Molly Holly and Trish Stratus to win the Women's Championship on that night's show that Legs' would be released from his contract and Mickie would get her wish. Mickie defeated both Trish and Molly and Legs was released from his contract followed by Trish Stratus shortly after. Extreme World Wrestling Only a month or so later, on the 7th of June 2007. Legs signed a contract with Extreme World Wrestling. A month later he debut at the side of former nemesis and friend Trish Stratus. He stood by and watched as Trish defeated her opponent and celebrated with her afterwards. The next week (to take a shot at World Wrestling Entertainment and Mickie James) Legs took up the role of "the psychotic #1 fan". Legs saw this mainly as his opportunity to take a shot at Mickie James and make her look bad for getting him fired. In the following three weeks the psycho storyline began to unfold with Legs' mimicking Trish the best he could. The storyline however was thrown out on 30 July 2006, when it was announced Legs was in a life threatening condition after a serious car accident just 24 hours ago. His contract was also cut short as he was released from the company when they thought he wouldn't pull through. Hitting the indy circuit 8 weeks later however Legs appeared on ROH, 100% alive and well. He wrestled with the company (and others)for a good month or so before deciding to move on. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment On 1 December 2006 (one day before turning 22) Legs signed a contract with Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. Before making an on-screen debut Legs sat down with one of his closest friends, Trish Stratus (and then UWE Women's Champion), to discuss and storylines they could involve each other in. For a month or more afterwards Legs was seen on screen in Trish's shadown as her on-screen "boyfriend". The pair feuded with up and coming competitor Ashley Davis, who longed for the Women's Championship. She eventually got her wish come Judgement Day 2007 when the Women's Champion was thrown off her game. Trish and Legs had themselves a little in ring promo which saw the split of the two after an attack to Trish by Legs. Two weeks later Legs was back and wanting to defend his actions until he was brutally attacked by Trish's new "friend", Mystique. Legs received one hell of a beat down resulting in stitches later that night. For a two week period after Legs was beaten down again until Trish was back on top and he was able to take a small break. He returned a few weeks later when Trish decided it was time to make herself known to all the other UWE Divas. She claimed they were stealing their spotlight prompting Legs to butt in and have his say. After infuriating Trish, Legs hung out backstage for little over a month. Allegedly spotted with Stacy Ferguson. Wrestling facts Finishing moves *'Moonsault' *'Widow's Peak' Signature moves *Spider's Web *Standing Moonsault *Powerbomb *Savate Kick *Figure 4 neck lock *Twist of Fate *Swanton Bomb *Mule Kick *Neckbreaker *Springboard back elbow Managed *Mickie James (Start of career with WWE) *Mystique (Indy circuit) *Trish Stratus (WWE,UWE) Managed By *Trish Stratus Nicknames *"Psycho" *"The Freak" *"Little boy" *"All Grown UP" *"Spoilt little Brat" Theme Music *"Time to rock 'n' roll" - Lil Kim *"Because we want to" - Billie Piper *"Rehab" - Amy Winehouse *"All the things she said" - Tatu *"All grown up" - Jacki-O Personal life Coming Soon... Category:1984 births Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian characters Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers